no más
by valentinaalejandra.quelimpanenavarro
Summary: one shot


Hola gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme.

Pov bella.

Bella es una niña que sufre bulliyng y no tiene amigos

Querido amigo imaginario,  
hoy lo han vuelto a hacer  
los compañeros de la clase me han pegado  
y no lo entiendo, no les hago nada joder  
tan solo dicen que soy un blando y un raro

Soy normal no soy rara

yo amo la musica, el manga , el ordenador  
y no me gusta demasiado jugar al balon  
y qe, alguna vez lo intente por no estar solo en el recreo  
y me obligaban todo el tiempo a ser portero  
y no se qe se siente si metes un gol

nunca me dejan disfrutar como quiero y en los lugares que quiero.

y qe te abrazen tus amigos como un ganador  
por no qerer jugar mas es otro motivo, PALIZA!  
por dejar a medias un partido  
perdi las ganas de integrarme  
ahora solo qiero verles lo menos posible  
llego tarde a clase, mis profes estan hartos  
dicen qe he cambiado, qe sabran? a mis padres han llamado

como si les interesara a charli y rene.

siempre participaba cuando maestros preguntanban  
es q, puedo aprobar sin estudiar nada  
pero ya no alzo la mano, estoy asustado  
le temo a la colleja del de atras y del de al lado  
y hace tiempo no acudo a nadie, no soy un suicida  
la ultima vez me esperaron 10 a la salida  
papa me llama un problematico,

no creo problemas solo que mi mochila de antiguo problemas es my grande.

la impotencia y el dolor me anularan  
o haran un coctel tragico?

Puedo aguantar esta presion, NO HAZE FALTA Q LO AGUANTES  
tengo ganas de acabar con todo, PUES ACABA CUANTO ANTES!  
Oigo voces qe hay en mi interior y gritan, HAZLO, VAMOS!

Lo siento tus padres no entenderan tu sufrimiento  
sentado desde tu pupitre el tiempo pasara mas lento  
yo si te entiendo y qizas pueda ayudarte  
juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte  
sientes ganas de tomarte la justicia por tus manos  
todo empieza en los pasillos,

No puedo mas debo ponerle un fin.

pasaras con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos  
sabes qe los demas niños te marginaran, qieren verte llorar  
te encerraran en el sotano o el desván, a la hora del patio  
todo por no ser como todos, lo q te hace ser unico aki  
tambien te hace estar solo y si  
los profesores solo empeoran la cosa,

siempre me dicen que estoy inventando cosas.

que un chivatazo es otro puñetazo en el dorsal  
todo lo qe hagas solo sera otro motivo  
para poder agredir una vez mas al objetivo  
es decir, Tu, porq con eso se sacian  
ellos se rien pero a ti no te hace gracia  
no es qe seas inferior, pero es qe el miedo te ciega  
y el miedo del maton es sentirse inferior  
y es por eso te pegan  
qieres rajarte las venas? huir solo retrasa los problemas  
mirate,joder empiezas a dar pena  
cada dia tienes nuevos moratones  
de esos peqeños matones,  
tu, tienes q hecharle un par de cojones

talves soy cobarde pero de nada me sirve acusar.

Puedo aguantar esta presion, NO HAZE FALTA Q LO AGUANTES  
tengo ganas de acabar con todo, PUES ACABA CUANTO ANTES!  
Oigo voces qe hay en mi interior y gritan, HAZLO, VAMOS!

Sige tus ideales y no seas un COBARDE!  
no te rindas, qe tu esfuerzo no haya sido en VALDE!  
esta vez yo se qe la suerte no te acompaña  
como ves hay veces qe la fuerza puede con la maña  
no sirve esconderse, lucha, tienes q ser fuerte, Escucha  
la voz qe te habla tras esta capucha  
todo grupo tiene un lider asignado  
hacerse respetar es complicado y a ti te ha tocado  
la solucion es afrontar la situacion  
no diga qe valla a ser facil, menos con tanta presion  
qe harian los demas si estuvieran en tu lugar?  
no aguantarian ni de coña lo q tienes a aguantar  
han perturbado tu inocencia  
sabes lo qe puede llegar a ocurrir cuando se agota la paciencia?

debes hacer algo ya, se qe estas cansado  
a decir verdad creo q has aguantado demasiado, Tu  
vengate, apuntatate , anota cada nombre  
devuelveles, ven demuestrame qe eres un hombre  
se qe corre por tus venas, el rencor te ha envenenado  
no era esto lo qe qerian? qien se lo hubiera pensado

llego el momento de la venganza.

Hoy, me dije mil veces a mi mismo,  
no lo hagas, son buenos chicos  
pero me empujaron al abismo.  
llege a ese punto sin retorno  
ese en el qe todo te da igual  
y sientes ira hacia tu entorno  
ese dia llege pronto al cole  
y en la cola para entrar  
estaban esos malnacidos sin piedad  
recuerdo sus bocas articulando una palabra: Nenasa  
y el impacto en mi cuerpo de sus manasas,  
como de costumbre alli nadie hacia nada  
unos se reian y otros apartaban las miradas  
trage saliva desde el suelo resignado  
pues sabria qe ese mismo dia todo habria terminado

Tenia mi plan listo.

Pegadme Macho, no voy a llorar!  
Ya no me qedan lagrimas, solo risa enfermiza  
vais a morir y lo ultimo que vais a oid  
es a la profe escribiendo en el encerado con la tiza  
en mi mochila, una garrafa de gasolina  
y en mis arterias mucho dolor y adrenalina  
entre magullado a los lavabos,  
y espere a qe todos se hallasen en clase  
y el pasillo despejado  
mientras el concerje tomaba café  
las llaves de las aulas de su despacho robé  
subi a la mia qe estaba en un 4 piso  
y cerre una puerta desde fuera con sigilo si  
abri la otra derepente y volqe el combustible  
SORPRESA! no les dio tiempo a reaccionar  
heche un fosforo, les encerre y me puse a caminar

Ese fue el fin de mi tortura o eso creía.

puedo recordar los gritos, sinfonia irresistible  
los bomberos salvaron algunas vidas  
pero muchos no me volveran a molestar  
la profesora histerica huyendo de las llamas  
salto por la ventana y ya no ha vuelto a andar  
a pasado el tiempo, no he vuelto al colegio  
tampoco a casa, pero este lugar tiene ventajas  
aki no me maltratan aunqe es todo muy frio  
y me dan pastillas que me hacen estar trankilo  
a veces paso imaginando la manera de matar a una enfermera  
y me tengo q controlar, se qe con el tiempo me tendran q soltar  
me arrepiento.. lo juro! a qien qiero engañar?


End file.
